What Happened to the Night Furies?
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: I know it's not PLL or OUAT but I wanted to do something different. In this fanfic, Hiccup wants to find out what happened to the Night Furies and sets off on a journey with the gang to unlock them in the dragon eye which they have obtained after the second movie. Also check out my one shots based on Heather!
1. Getting the Group Back Together

Hiccup POV:

Now that Drago has been defeated and the Bewilderbeast has now gone, my next mission is to find out what dragon can unlock the night fury. We were able to obtain again it after the whole Drago fiasco. When we had it the first time, I drew the types of dragons we used for the possible combinations on the dragon eye. We tried dragons combos such as night fury and the monstrous nightmare but it didn't work. So I'm thinking of getting the group back together and searching for the mysterious dragon to unlock it. Maybe while we are at it, we can unlock new dragons too. Then I set off with Toothless to find Astrid and the others… it didn't take me long to find Astrid and I told her the plan.

Astrid POV:

After Hiccup told me about finding the dragon to unlock the dragon eye, I wasn't too sure about it. I wasn't sure about this for obvious reasons like the fact that he is now chief and if he was to leave Berk, he would have to put his mother or Gobber in charge while he was absent. However, I also know that once he has his mind set on something, he won't stop until he does what it is he wants to. In this case finding the dragon to unlock the night fury.

Hiccup POV:

I knew Astrid would take some convincing but I assured her by telling her that both my mother and Gobber will watch over Berk and that we have enough food to feed the village etc. and then Astrid gave in and said they'll come along. Now we just need to convince the others although Fishlegs won't need much convincing. So I went to find Fishlegs and Snotlout while Astrid went with Stormfly to find the twins. Not long after I left Astrid to find Fishlegs and Snotlout, I found Fishlegs and Meatlug in his hut looking at some dragon notes. And just like I did with Astrid I told him my plan to find the dragon to unlock the night furies.

Fishlegs POV:

I got really excited when Hiccup told me about his plan to find the dragon to unlock the dragon eye. I actually can't wait to find out about the night furies! I told Hiccup about the types of dragons I tried that he hasn't to try and unlock the night furies but so far nothing has worked. I have tried combinations such as night fury and the deadly nadder, night fury and the changewing and so on. I said to Hiccup that we have to get the group together and he told me he already got Astrid to find the twins and that we were going to get Snotlout and it shouldn't be too hard to find him. If you see an out of control monstrous nightmare and a rider and that's most likely him. Then we went off to find him and I was right when I said it shouldn't be too hard because we found him on Hookfang going out of control.

Snotlout POV:

When Hiccup and fish face found me and Hookfang I asked them what was so important that they had to come and see me. Then Hiccup told me about his idea of finding what dragon can unlock the night furies on the dragon eye and I knew then they couldn't do this mission without me. And I told them that, although I don't need to because they already know I was made for missions such as this. So I said to the others we should find everyone else even though Hiccup really only needs me for this mission.

Hiccup POV:

I knew Snotlout wouldn't take much convincing to join the search for the mysterious dragon to unlock the night furies. I was just hoping Astrid was able to get to the Ruff and Tuff. I'm guessing she did because not long after she found me, Fishlegs and Snotlout and she came with the twins. So now that we are altogether, I said to the others we should get going and make a start at Dragon Island and see what happens from there. so we all flew off together on our dragons and made our way there.


	2. On Dragon Island

Hiccup POV:

After a long flight we finally made it to dragon island. As we landed, I tried to figure out all of the combinations we have used to try and unlock the night fury. I remember using the monstrous nightmare gem with the night fury one but that didn't work. We have also used a Gronckle and Deadly Nadder. Then I realised we haven't used dragons such as a Typhoomerang, Change Wing, Flight Mare, Whispering Death and Screaming Death. It has to be one of these dragons to unlock the night fury.

Astrid POV:

As we landed I could tell something was on Hiccup's mind so I asked him what was wrong. He told me about the types of dragons he hasn't used to try and unlock the night fury and in a way, it sort of makes sense seeing as though we haven't been able to get close enough to them, the whispering death and screaming death that is. We can easily get the acid from a Change Wing and fire from a Typhoomerang. The Flight Mare and the Screaming Death and Whispering Death might be a challenge but I like challenges so I don't mind.

FishLegs POV:

When I heard Hiccup say to Astrid about the types of dragons that we haven't tried to unlock the night fury, I immediately think it is a good idea minus the battling dangerous dragons part. I told Hiccup that I didn't think we would find any of those types of dragons because it is not their natural habitat. But much to my surprise, a Whispering Death burst out of the ground. I will admit I was terrified when I saw the Whispering Death. I noticed Hiccup and Toothless had mounted up and told the rest of us to. I wasn't going to put up an argument there.

Snotlout POV:

As soon as Fish face said we wouldn't find a Whispering Death or any of the dragons Hiccup mentioned, I had an idea we would because this happens every single time! He just had to open his big mouth and jinx us finding a Whispering Death. If anything happens to me I will blame it on him for jinxing it. I then mounted onto Hook Fang when Hiccup told us to. Then I asked him why we had to deal with this thing in the first place.

Hiccup POV:

I ignored Snotlout when he started complaining. Then I said to the group we had to shoot fire and one of us had to try and collect it in a fire proof container which I made. I made quite a few of them because I didn't know how many dragons we would need to get fire from… I left Ruffnut and Tuffnut to be the distraction so that I can get the container ready for when the Whispering Death starts shooting fire which is when me and Astrid will take over and collect the fire. It was awkward to do it while on Toothless but I had to get it ready without losing the container.

Ruffnut POV:

When Hiccup said to me and Tuff that we were going to distract the Whispering Death, we were so happy because when we distract someone or something it usually ends up with the other person or thing getting so angry they start lashing out at us which I find so funny. Then I tell Tuff to fly in front of it and figure out how to get it angry, well angrier. So, we flew in front of the Whispering Death and did everything we could to get it riled up.

Astrid POV:

When I saw Ruff and Tuff trying to "distract" the Whispering Death, I knew straight away that it wasn't what Hiccup had in mind. Then again that's nothing new. They have to do everything differently to what the rest of us would have. When Hiccup was able to get the container ready, we got into position because the Whispering Death was about to start shooting fire and possibly shoot one of its spines which they can also shoot from any part of it's body. Hiccup threw the container to me knowing I would actually catch it and be able to get the fire while Ruff and Tuff were still "distracting it".

Hiccup POV:

Once the Whispering Death started shooting fire I was able to get in front of it but not to close to get injured but still be able to catch the fire. At first it kept shooting in every direction possible so when it started shooting in mine and Toothless' direction, I got the container ready to catch the fire and I was able to eventually get it… when I did get it I said to the others we should find somewhere where we can try and use it but we also have to be able to see what it is showing so we found a cave and went inside to try and find a combination for the night fury. I decided to try the combination, Night Fury and Whispering Death with a lens that contains the Whispering Death and Screaming Death but it didn't work just like the other combinations. So I then told everyone to mount up again and the next island that we were going to try was Change Wing Island.


	3. Change Wing Island

Hiccup POV:

After a long flight to Change Wing Island, we were finally able to land and let our dragons rest for a while before we go and find a Change Wing… when the dragons and the other riders have rested, we started our search for a Change Wing and they are difficult to spot because they can blend in with their surroundings making it impossible to see them. I just had to think of a way to track one down.

FishLegs POV:

When we started our search for a Change Wing, I suggested to Hiccup to find a river because all creatures need to drink at some point. Hiccup agreed and we went to the nearest river and waited for a Change Wing to show up. I was wondering how long it would take before one would go to the river. Even though I had an idea it wouldn't take very long. And I was right. Hiccup then said that one of us had to get close enough to get acid from the Change Wing without hurting it and it will probably start shooting acid once it sees us anyway.

Snotlout POV:

When Hiccup said one of us had to volunteer to get the acid from the Change Wing, everyone started looking at each other then they all looked away and I knew I had to be the one to get it. I seriously hate Hiccup for this! Hiccup passed me a container for the acid to go in and he said to approach it as quietly as I can and when it sees me just to be ready to get the acid into the container. I knew I wasn't able to get out of it so I just said to myself to get it over with. So, I approached it as quietly as I could but just as Hiccup had expected, it saw me walking towards it and started shooting acid at me. I was somehow able to get it in the container while trying to avoid being it by it myself.

Astrid POV:

I was quite surprised that Snotlout managed to get the acid without losing any of it. When he was able to get it, we managed to get away in one peace so that we could find somewhere to see if the acid can unlock the Night Fury. However, when we did find somewhere to try it, the combination of Change Wing acid and the Night Fury gem didn't work either. Then I was wondering about when Viggo and his men were trying to capture a Flight Mare and was wondering what was so special about it. I said to Hiccup if it was the dragon to unlock the Night Fury and he said there was only one way to find out and that was to track one down and get some of its spray.

Sorry this chapter short, I will try to make the next one longer and more interesting.


	4. Flightmare

Hiccup POV:

Everyone had decided to find the flightmare but we didn't know where it was so we went to berserk island because it was the nearest island. When we arrived, Dagur and Heather greeted us along with Sleuther (Triple Strike) and Windshear. I then told them that we were searching for the flightmare and wondered if either of them knew where it was last seen. Heather said to us that when she had last seen it, it was heading for Melody Island. They asked me why we were looking for it and I said it was because we were trying to find out which dragon can unlock the night furies on the dragon eye.

Heather POV:

When Hiccup told me, he was looking for the right dragon to unlock the night furies, I remembered that a dragon hunter at the time had told me that Viggo had used the flightmare as an emergency key to unlock them so maybe it could work anyway. We just have to figure out which gems to use. I asked him if I could have a look at it with Fishlegs. He agreed and handed it to me and I went with Fishlegs to find out which gems unlock the night fury.

Fishlegs POV:

Once me and Heather had reached her hut, we made it as dark as we could but enough light to see what gems we were using on the dragon eye. I did notice on the dragon eye that there was a flightmare gem on it. I don't know how I missed that when I was looking through it the last few times. I suggested to use the flightmare and night fury gem. So, Heather used those gems and surprisingly, it did work! I was getting really excited and said to Heather that we had to tell Hiccup and the others right away. So, we went to find them and told them the exciting news that we can find out everything there is to know about night furies!

Hiccup POV:

When Hiccup and Heather came flying over to us, I was hoping that maybe that they had found something. I was quite surprised when they told me that they had unlocked the night fury. I asked Dagur and Heather if there was somewhere for us to have a look at the dragon eye because I knew there was no way I could wait till we get back to Berk. Dagur then told us that we can look at it in their great hall. So, we went inside and Fishlegs used the flightmare and night fury gem and the night fury came up. I asked Fishlegs if he could translate what it said.

Fishlegs POV:

As soon as Hiccup asked me if I could translate it, I had a look at the information and I was able to translate most of it. The dragon eye said that the night furies lived north outside the Arcapellego. I guess that makes sense why we haven't seen any because we have only ever explored south. It also said that night furies preferred hotter climates which explains why Toothless always sets the ground on fire before he goes to sleep. The most important pieces of information were where they lived, mating rituals and if they still live in their natural habitat.

Astrid POV:

When Fishlegs mentioned night furies in their natural habitats, I asked him what the name of the location was and where it is. Fishlegs looked at the information again, he then told us that the name of the home of the night furies was called The Dark Isle and it is just north outside the Arcapellego. I then asked Hiccup what our next move was. Hiccup looked at the information glowing on the wall and said that we can finally find out everything there is to know about them and it was a chance to see Toothless with his own kind. He then said that our next move was to go to The Dark Isle and find out if there are any other night furies besides Toothless.

I'm ending this chapter here. You will find out what happened to the night furies in the next one.


	5. The Dark Isle

Hiccup POV:

After a long flight, we finally made it to the Dark Isle. It was still day time so we would have to wait until it goes dark and see if there are any other night furies besides Toothless. In the meantime, we decided to rest our dragons and ourselves. Once we were rested, I knew we would have to come up with a plan in case there are others out there and they do attack us. But we would discuss this as a group later on.

Astrid POV:

Now that our dragons have been rested and so have we, I decided to ask Hiccup what we were going to do because the sun was starting to set. That means it'll be dark soon and hopefully night furies will come out. However, it could still be dangerous because we don't know if all night furies are like Toothless. I said to Hiccup that the fire proof cloak that Drago had was black dragon skin and a night fury also had black skin so I was now wondering if Drago had attacked a lot of them, then they would be weary of humans. I also told him that if this is the case, we don't know if they were hunted to near extinction like the Buffalord dragon.

Hiccup POV:

When Astrid said that night furies could have been hunted to near extinction, something was telling me that she was right. However, I was hoping she was wrong and that this place would be crawling with night furies soon. I said to the group that all we could do was wait but make sure that they were careful. I also told them that we were not to harm them and that we were here to observe and let Toothless see Toothless with his own kind. When I said this, I was looking directly to the twins and Snotlout.

Fishlegs POV:

It was now dark and I was starting to get excited in the hope to finally see other night furies in their natural habitat. I was about to ask Hiccup if we should find a better spot to watch over the Dark Isle to look for them. But before I could, I heard a very familiar sound. It was a sound similar to what Toothless makes when he is flying. At first, I thought Hiccup and Toothless randomly took off but I was completely wrong. Right in front of us was a dragon, but not just any dragon. It was another night fury.

Ending this chapter here. You will find out what happens now that the riders have encountered another night fury in the next chapter. Sorry if it's short. Will try and make it longer in next one.


	6. Another Night Fury?

Hiccup POV:

When we saw a second night fury, I was excited but I also knew I had to take caution. I told the group to stay hidden and I could tell Toothless was getting excited at seeing another night fury to. So, I said to Toothless to go and meet the other dragon. I could tell he was a bit shy so I encouraged him to go to the other night fury. After some words of encouragement, Toothless went to meet the other dragon. Not long after Toothless met the other night fury, he seemed to be able to bond with it which was a good thing. Then I realised that this night fury was a female. I said to the others to leave them be for a while so that they could get to know each other. I told Toothless we would come back for him later and who knows maybe the other night fury will come along to.

Toothless POV:

After Hiccup and the others had left, I went over to the other night fury. I was excited but at the same time, nervous because I haven't been around another dragon of my kind for a long time. Not since my family were wiped out by Drago's men when I was a young dragon. So, I slowly made my way over to the other night fury and asked what her name was. She told me that her name was Midnight. I thought that was such beautiful name for such a beautiful dragon. However, I knew I shouldn't say anything quite just yet and focus on getting to know her for the time being. Midnight then asked me why I was hanging around with a group of humans and that they are the enemy. I then told her that Hiccup and the others are not the enemy, they free dragons from hunters and take great care of us.

Midnight POV:

At first, I thought Toothless was being ridiculous but then when he said they protect all dragons from hunters, I thought it wouldn't hurt to meet these humans. I just won't want anyone riding on my back. So, after getting to know Toothless for a while, I asked him if I could meet the group of humans. Toothless said they would love to meet you as he was the only night fury they have ever encountered. I was still going to be very careful near them because the last time I was near humans, they tried to capture me but luckily, I escaped so I am hoping that Toothless is right about these people.

Toothless POV:

I was happy to hear that Midnight wanted to meet Hiccup and the other dragon riders. So, we went to find them. It wasn't long before we heard voices not too far away. I knew those voices, it was Hiccup and the other dragon riders. When we got close, I told Midnight to stay hidden until I called for her. Once she was hidden, I ran over to Hiccup and greeted him. Hiccup started talking to me, I guess he wants to know where the other night fury was, in this case Midnight. When they had quietened down, I roared over to Midnight who came slowly crawling out of her hiding place. I knew she was weary of them so I went over to Hiccup and nuzzled him to show her that they are our friends and not hunters.

Hiccup POV:

When I saw the other night fury, I wanted to make sure the others stayed quiet so that they wouldn't startle her. I knew she was weary of us so I showed her we weren't enemies when Toothless nuzzled into me. The other night fury, was keeping her distance but I was hoping I could use the same method I used on Toothless when we first bonded with the other dragon. I started by walking slowly and put down my weapons. When I got close enough to reach my hand out, I could hear the other night fury starting to growl telling me to back off. I then turned my head away from her and eventually she put her head on my hand, like what I did with Toothless all those years ago.


	7. Toothless and Midnight

Toothless POV:

I was quite relieved that Midnight was able to bond with Hiccup. But I knew the main question was still left to be answered. Would Midnight come back to Berk and stay with me or would I stay here with her so that she wasn't left on her own? Once Midnight and Hiccup were able to trust each other, I called Midnight over because I knew at some point a decision would have to be made. When she cam over to me, I asked her if she wanted to come with me or stay here. She told me that she wanted to come to Berk with me. She said that she now knows Hiccup and the others won't hurt her and with that, told me that she was going to come back with me. I then licked her on the cheek which is how dragons kiss the one that is their mate or wants to be their mate.

Midnight POV:

I was quite surprised at Toothless' actions but I wasn't fazed by it. I licked him back and knew that I was meant to be with Toothless. It wasn't long after that, the humans started to get on the other dragons backs which I still thought was a crazy idea and started to fly away from the island and I followed along. I think the humans were quite surprised that I started to follow them but they also seemed excited about it which I guess is a good thing. And I guess this means if I stay with them and Toothless, I will no longer have to be alone which sounds quite nice.

Hiccup POV:

When I saw the other night fury following, I wasn't sure why she was at first. Then I clicked on that she would probably want to stay with Toothless and maybe she is lonely out here. I could tell that Toothless was happy that she followed us and I was as well and the other night fury seemed to be excited to come with us which surprised me a little bit but I am not complaining though. It was a long flight back to Berk so we would stop of on Berserk island and rest up there before we head back to Berk.

Fishlegs POV:

I was so excited that the female night fury decided to come along with us and that Hiccup was able to bond with her. I also knew if the other dragon was going to stay with us, we would have to give her a name. I said to Hiccup with a name suggestion of Midnight. It fit perfectly for a dragon who could blend in with the night. Hiccup agreed to the name for the other night fury. I was also excited because we can see what Toothless is like around another night fury, especially a female. With any luck they will become mates and they will have baby night furies. Just the though of it makes me shale with excitement.


	8. Beserker Island

Hiccup POV:

We had finally reached Berserk Island. It was a good thing we got their when we did because I could tell that the dragons had gotten extremely tired. So, when we landed we went to find Heather and Dagur and they let us put our dragons in their stables. Dagur asked where the other night fury came from and I told him that we found her at the Dark Isle. Dagur being Dagur turned to Toothless and said to him to respect the other dragon and maybe something will eventually happen. Dagur winked at Toothless when he referred to Midnight. Toothless looked at me asking what that was about and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Heather POV:

I was happy that they had found another night fury. My question was, who was going to train her and was she going to ridden like the other dragons. When I asked Hiccup this, he told me that he wants Midnight who I'm guessing is the other night fury to get used to being around other humans before they consider training her to be ridden which was fair. I didn't consider riding Windshear until she completely trusted me. it was also be a good thing to have a second night fury because knowing them it won't be long until another disaster strikes or someone declares war.

Astrid POV:

When we had landed I was just glad I was able to get Stormfly rested up for the journey back home. After we put our dragons in the stables to rest, we went back to Heather and Dagur who were curious to know what happened on the Dark Isle. I told them that we had to wait until dark to see if any would come out and then Fishlegs heard the sound of a night fury flying. We knew it wasn't Toothless because he was next to Hiccup. That was when we knew it was another night fury. Hiccup knew Toothless would want to try and bond with it, so he let him go over to the other dragon and when we realised she was a female, we then decided to leave them alone for a while just to see what would happen. When it was time for us to leave, Midnight decided to follow us back home which is why we have another night fury with us.

Dagur POV:

I was quite impressed that they had managed to find another night fury. I asked Hiccup if they had seen any signs of more than one night fury living on that island. He told me that sadly they hadn't and they suspected that Midnight was living by herself which could be why she followed because she could stay with Toothless who was also a night fury. I would have offered to train and ride Midnight but I already have my own dragon, the Triple Strike whose name was Sleuther.

Snotlout POV:

As they were talking about our adventure on the Dark Isle, I told Heather that they wouldn't have been able to bring Midnight back if it wasn't for my ultimate dragon knowledge. At first, Heather didn't respond but then Windshear hit me with her tail and I went flying into a wall that I didn't even realise was there. I then shouted for Hookfang who as to no ones surprised ignored me and took off. He can be a stubborn dragon at times and he doesn't show me any respect. The only thing I shouted when Hookfang took off was 'thank you' in a sarcastic manner.

Heather POV:

The riders had been at Berserk Island for a couple of hours now and their dragons had been well rested. The riders had also rested up for the rest of their journey back to Berk. I knew it wouldn't be long before they had to start heading back so I went with them to the stables. Once we had arrived at the stables, the riders had started preparing to leave. I knew they couldn't stay as long as I had hoped but with Hiccup being the new chief of Berk, they couldn't stay away for as long as they had to… when they were ready to take off, me and Dagur said our goodbyes and it wasn't long until they had all taken off.


	9. Home Final Chapter

Hiccup POV:

We had now landed back on Berk and we heard everyone cheering when we did. My mother was the first to greet me and Toothless. Then she realised we had another night fury and so did the other Berkians. She asked me what happened on the Dark Isle and how we managed get another night fury to come back with us. I then explained everything that happened and I assured everyone that Midnight wouldn't harm anyone. I told them to make her feel welcome like we would any other dragon. After I had finished speaking to my mother, Astrid pulled me back and said she had an announcement to make. So, we went somewhere we could talk alone.

Astrid POV:

Now that the war was finally over and back from the Dark Isle, I could finally tell Hiccup what I've been wanting to tell him for a while now. Once we were both alone and our dragons were playing together with Midnight, I decided to tell him then. I told him that we were expecting a child. I wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be, but then he hugged me and he seemed to be excited about it which is what I was hoping. He then asked me if and when we would tell the others. I told him that we could tell them whenever he wanted and I'm guessing he wants to tell them right away. And I was right because that is exactly what he told me.

Hiccup POV:

When Astrid agreed to tell the others right away, I got straight onto Toothless, she on Stormfly and Midnight followed us. We eventually found the other riders, my mother and Gobber in the arena and once we landed we told them that we had something to announce. They could tell we were pretty excited and the twins were eager to know what was going on so we told everyone that we were expecting a child. Everyone cheered and congratulated us. I then realised that Toothless and Midnight had gone into the stables. I thought it was strange because he would usually let me know in his own way if he was going somewhere. So, I decided to follow them and when I did, I noticed that there was a nest with eggs on it. They weren't just any eggs though, they were eggs of a night fury. I then called everyone in but to keep quiet so they didn't startle Midnight.

Valka POV:

After Hiccup had called us into the stables, I wondered if everything was okay. But when I got in I could see it was better than okay. Midnight had laid eggs. This was exciting and I could tell the others were excited as well. Fishlegs pointed out that we would finally get to see baby night furies grow up into adults. Once everyone had admired the eggs and the dragons for a while, I said to Hiccup maybe it was better if we let them rest and take care of their eggs. Hiccup agreed and told everyone to clear out and leave them be. I was just glad now that the war was over, everyone was able to have a happy ending.

I'm ending this story here, does anyone want to write some one shots based on Midnight and Toothless? If you do let me know. Please Review.


End file.
